


Squander

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter ten: The Rogue Bludger.
Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Squander

**Author's Note:**

> I hope by the time I'm done with the re-read of this series I'll feel more confident in writing my Slytherins.

Marcus stopped when he'd bellowed himself hoarse. He drew in a sharp, irritated breath and dragged his hand through the wet spikes of his hair, feeling uncomfortable and cold in his soaked Quidditch robes.

He looked at Draco askance, his heavy eyebrows furrowed. He stood pale and furious and stiff, clutching the handle of his broom and looking even more like a small runt in his bedraggled green robes. Marcus was forcibly reminded of his little brother and his fingers twitched with a faint protective impulse, the same impulse that'd made him throw himself in front of Draco so the Weasley twins wouldn't get their hands on him. Marcus didn't personally know them but they were older and bigger than Draco, not to mention Beaters. And he'd heard enough of the things they got up to in their spare time.

He let out a sigh, and turned round. The rest of the team had already gone ahead; it'd been enough that Marcus had to yell at Draco for messing up, they hadn't wanted to humiliate him as well. The Slytherins didn't publicly embarrass their own.

"Draco," he said, as a final word. "Stop squandering your talent."

Marcus glanced at him over his shoulder. Draco looked back at him, with an expression of almost furious helplessness. Eventually he nodded, seeming subdued.

"Let's head back."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
